Four way split
by KlikStar
Summary: Zack and Reno had always wanted Cloud to be more adventurous in the bedroom, they just hadn’t counted on him going this far. Yaoi warning! Rated M


**_I came across the Final Fantasy VII world several months ago and fell in love with it instantly. _**

**_Since then I have been making up various stories about the characters and this is one of my first pieces. _**

**_I'm pretty nervous about posting it, so please be kind if there's anything you want to comment on. All coments are welcome, but please be gentle._**

**_I have rated it M as it has boy on boy action in it, so please don't read it if it's going to upset you. I believe it's refered to as Yaoi, please correct me if I'm wrong._**

**_I obviously don't own any of the charaters in this story and thank Square Enix for bringing them into my life._**

**_Anyway, hope you enjoy._**

**_--_**

Zack and Reno had always wanted Cloud to be more adventurous in the bedroom, they just hadn't counted on him going this far. They were currently standing in Zack's apartment, staring unbelievingly, as the blonde in question sat on the sofa straddling the might general Sephiroth.

While Sephiroth himself was silently pleased to be in this position with the young cadet, he couldn't help but feel he should enquire as to how it had come about.

"Cloud, why are you sitting on my lap?"

"Just following orders sir" the boy replied cheerfully.

"Really, and what orders would they be?" the general asked curiously.

"To be more adventurous in bed sir."

"Indeed" Sephiroth purred stealing a glance over the cadet's shoulder towards the two men standing across the room.

Zack groaned softly to himself, what the hell was Cloud thinking? He had covered his face with gloved hands, when Cloud had informed Sephiroth about the stupid order Reno and Zack had given him, and now peeked through the gaps between his fingers meeting the general's eyes. Zack gulped loudly.

Sephiroth smiled faintly at the men across from him, clearly Zack was embarrassed and Reno appeared to be having a heart attack the way he was holding his chest.

"And do you follow every order you are given cadet?" he enquired playfully.

"Sir, yes sir" Cloud replied evenly with a mischievous smile on his lips.

"I see. Then how do you intend to proceed?" the humour of the situation slowly turning to something else.

Cloud didn't respond, well not verbally anyway. Instead he lent forward in his sitting position and placed soft lips against the generals in a chaste kiss. The contact had been brief, but sweet, and Sephiroth wanted more. He placed a hand at the nape of Cloud's neck and brought his head forward again for another, this time with the general himself taking control of the kiss. He held Cloud's head firmly in his hand as his tongue pushed against the boy's delicate lips seeking entrance, which Cloud allowed willingly. Sephiroth's tongue moved around inside Cloud's mouth caressing and tasting everything it could touch, playing with the boy's own tongue and drawing delightful sounds from the blonde's body.

Zack and Reno watched from across the room unable to move, their eyes were wide taking in the show before them and their mouths hung open wordlessly.

"Sweet Gaia" Zack managed when Cloud and Sephiroth finally came up for air breathing heavily.

"Man, that is so HOT!" Reno all but cheered beside him.

"You approve?" Sephiroth called across to them as Cloud giggled lightly in his lap.

"Hell yea" Reno answered for both of them.

Cloud however wasn't waiting for a response and had begun to move his soft hands over a strong broad chest. He noted how the flesh felt tight much like Zack's but was smoother to the touch and paler like Reno's skin. He sighed as his fingers danced across the exposed flesh before him, feeling Sephiroth's grip on him tighten when he strayed below the material of the leather coat.

"Is there something you require cadet" a smooth voice asked him and Cloud nodded.

"I want this off" he said pulling gently at the edges of the coat.

Sephiroth obliged willingly and in two quick smooth motions his arms were free of the material, the coat being lost beneath him. He placed his hands on Clouds waist and gently rubbed his thumbs against the bare skin he could feel under the blonde's loose shirt.

Cloud moaned softly and moved forward, cupping Sephiroth's face in his hands, drawing them together for another mind blowing kiss. Once again Sephiroth took control of the kiss and once again Cloud let him, he was a perfect submissive to the generals want yet still able to be dominant in his advances.

Cloud felt strong hands move up under his shirt caressing and gripping the flesh on his back, sending shivers down his spine.

"I believe you do not need this" the general commented a second before he lifted the offending shirt over Cloud's head and tossed to the floor beside them. Cloud's laugh was like gentle music and Sephiroth was quick to capture the cadet's lips again, in hopes of tasting that sound.

A pressure was forming in Cloud's body and he shifted his weight trying to relieve the feeling of tightness in his trousers, only the movement pushed him against the generals own hardness causing them both to moan into each other's mouths. It also caused the general to rake his hands down Cloud's back, with fingers clawed, leaving pink lines on the pale skin and Cloud braking away from the kiss crying out loudly. Sephiroth gasped and held onto Clouds hips tightly holding the squirming cadet in place.

"Perhaps we should take this somewhere a little more comfortable" he suggested through heavy breaths.

Cloud simply nodded silently still trying to catch his own breath. His eye lids fluttered shut and a deep moan escaped his lips as Sephiroth moved his hands to Cloud's thighs and rose into a standing position, forcing Cloud's legs to wrap around his waist, pushing their bodies even closer together.

"Coming?" the general enquired to the two other men in the room as he strode towards the bedroom and disappeared through the doorway. Moments later a door closed and the living room was empty as four men came together on a dangerously small, double bed.

Clothes were lost in a flurry of movements only to be replaced by hands, lips, tongues and teeth. Cloud moaned loudly and his body shuddered as his senses were overloaded with need. The need to touch and be touched, the need to kiss and be kissed, the need to taste and be tasted. He wasn't even sure who was doing what to him anymore it was just so wonderful and he was happily drowning in the sensation of it all.

He surfaced to some sort of reality, to find himself kneeling in front of Reno, the red haired Turks lips pressed tightly against his own as their tongues delved into each other's mouths. He was also vaguely aware of strong hands moving him slightly, changing his position without interfering with his current activity. He came away from Reno when his screaming lungs demanded air and drew in deep breaths slumping back slightly against the toned chest of the man behind him. Strong arms wrapped themselves around him and drew him back into a tight embrace.

"Are you alright?" Sephiroth asked gently.

"Yes" Cloud breathed, but that was all he could manage right now.

He watched through dazed eyes as Sephiroth reached to take something from someone in front of him. It was only then that he became fully aware of Reno so close to him and Zack's naked form kneeling behind Reno. It had been Zack to hand the object to Sephiroth and Cloud had a pretty good idea what it had been, based on the way Zack was currently moving his fingers together and how they glistened in the faint light within the room. His heart skipped in anticipation at what was to come and he couldn't stop the little gasp which escaped his lips when he felt a cool slick finger slide across his backside and move slowly towards the opening.

"Look at me Cloud" Reno spoke up quickly, noticing the nervous look that had appeared in the cadets eyes.

"It's ok, just relax" Zack added carefully, looking up to see what Reno had seen.

Cloud had done well to get this far, further than either of them could have dreamed, but now he was losing the control he had held and it was making him unsure. Cloud closed his eyes and breathed deeply as his body trembled. Sephiroth's hands moved away to settle on his hips, which gave Cloud a chance to focus.

"Here, let me help distract you" Zack offered taking Cloud's hand in his slippery one. Cloud flinched slightly at the unexpected texture of Zack's grip, but allowed the soldier to twist their fingers together spreading some of that slickness onto his own hand. The soldier than took Cloud's hand and wrapped the fingers firmly around Reno's hard length, holding it tightly in place, and squeezing slightly. Reno and Cloud gasped together and Zack couldn't help but grin at his achievement while Sephiroth merely looked on amused.

"Better" Zack asked as he gently began to move Cloud's hand up and down developing a slow and steady rhythm.

"Yes" Cloud breathed, finally catching onto Zack's actions and moving with the motions more confidently.

"Good" Zack sighed before taking his hand away slowly and leaving Cloud to carry on alone.

Reno accepted a small amount of lubrication from Sephiroth's hand onto his own. He then wrapped his fingers around Cloud's own swollen need and began to make a serious of motions which matched Cloud's pace and rhythm exactly. Cloud moaned softly his head falling forward.

"Stay with me Cloud" Reno said, putting his free hand up and bracing it against the cadet's shoulder.

"Ok" Cloud managed before he moaned deeply again.

Sephiroth took this a sign to carry on from where he had left off. Threading his fingers amongst Cloud's hair he ran his hand down the cadets head until they came to rest at the nape of the boy's neck. Here the general grasped tightly and pulled back forcing Cloud's head to rise up. Sephiroth moved forward pushing against Cloud's back and when he spoke into the blonde's ear his breath was a warm caress on Cloud's bare skin. But it was the words which truly made Cloud shiver.

"I'm going to fuck you Cloud, I'm going to fuck you, while Zack fuck's Reno and I am going to make you cry out my name when you come."

With that a single finger suddenly entered Cloud's body and be cried out as his muscles clenched down around it. He felt Reno's grip on his shoulder tighten slightly and could only imagine the same thing was happening to him. It wasn't long before a second finger joined the first and Cloud's spare hand shot out wildly searching for something to hold onto to steady himself. His hand connected with Reno's bare shoulder and he held on tightly gasping for breath.

"That's it Cloud. Hold on to me" Reno reassured him between his own gasping breaths.

Cloud tried to focus on his hand around Reno's body, tried to keep the rhythm that Zack had set going but it was becoming so hard to focus, especially when Sephiroth added a third finger and Cloud was nearly undone. Reno squeezed him hard and it stole his breath bringing him back from that dangerously close edge. Sephiroth quickly removed his fingers and adjusted himself behind Cloud's body.

Cloud began to feel the world around him in a way he never thought possible. His heart was pounding in his chest, the sound vibrating through his body and his head. He could hear them all breathing desperately, yet he couldn't seem to catch his own breath. He looked a Reno and it was like looking into a living mirror. He could see his own feeling's on Reno's face because Zack was doing to Reno what Sephiroth was doing to him and he knew that Reno would be able to see the same thing.

"Ready?" Zack asked.

"I am" Sephiroth replied.

A second later Cloud felt the hard length of the might General Sephiroth enter his body. The feeling was amazing to Cloud as the general pushed slowly and carefully into that tight space stretching and filling him easily. The pressure was ok and the discomfort was quickly replaced by the pleasure, as that hardness brushed against a sensitive spot in Cloud's body. Sephiroth gasped as Cloud groaned loudly and his body tightened around him. Still keeping a slow and gentle pace the general moved back out of that tightness. He looked towards Zack, their eyes meeting in a silent understanding, and together they pushed up inside their partner's bodies drawing synchronised moans of pleasure from the blonde and red head.

Zack and Sephiroth paused allowing the two men to settle again. Several colourful expressions feel from Reno's lips while Cloud merely gasped "what he said" making the soldier laugh and the general smile.

Looking to Zack once more Sephiroth placed his hands on Cloud's hips and, making sure he kept his eyes connected with the raven haired soldier, he began to push into the blonde once more.

Cloud had given up trying to watch his lovers, his eyes just refused to cooperate and his mind was lost somewhere in a sea of heat and need. Instead he tried to focus on his breathing, his hand on Reno's body and Sephiroth's body moving within him. He was quickly losing the battle to hold on as the pressure built steadily. Reno's hand was moving faster over him and Sephiroth's thrusts were becoming harder within him, always brushing against that sensitive spot making him moan and gasp. He could hardly breathe as the tightness wound itself through him. His grip and rhythm on Reno faltered.

"I ... I can't" he cried out desperately knowing it was too late, that he would finish first.

Zack's hand was suddenly there over his own on Reno's body forcing it to continue the stroke, increasing the pace even more.

But it was too late for Cloud, the feel of Zack controlling his body pushed him so close to the edge he actually stopped breathing and then Sephiroth's words pushed him off that ledge completely.

"Come for me Cloud, come for me."

Cloud came screaming their names, his body convulsing against them all, as he released hot seed over Reno's hand and muscles deep within him tightened around the general's hardness. His body shock with the strength of the release and the sensations which followed. Cloud's heart slammed against his chest trying to break free and light flooded his mind as he realised he had no precious air left in his body to give it. He was vaguely aware of Reno's climax as warm liquid covered his fingers, of Zack's cry of release from behind the Turk and the warmth that filled him as Sephiroth ground in against him groaning loudly. For a second Cloud was sure he saw stars in the darkness, and then the darkness took him completely.

--

"Hey, Spiky, you ok?"

"Cloud?"

"Here try this."

Cloud could hear voices in the darkness, voices which were calling to him, voices which sounded concerned. He reached out to those voices and found that the darkness was fading and becoming lighter.

Zack sighed loudly and felt his body slump against the bed as Cloud's eye lids fluttered and he began to stir.

"Thanks" he said to Reno taking the cool, wet wash cloth the Turk offered and placed it on Cloud's brow.

Cloud shifted more at the contact and eyes opened wide before slipping back to half closed again, a small groan making its way out of his delicate lips.

"You ok?" Zack repeated softly.

"Yea" Cloud answered quietly.

Sephiroth raised a hand to carefully brush some stray blonde hairs away from Cloud's eyes and looked at the boy with concern.

"Are you really alright?" he had to be sure.

Cloud smiled faintly.

"My head is spinning a bit, but I'm ok" he admitted faintly.

"Here this will help" Reno said placing a finger against Cloud's lips.

Cloud moved back slightly, caught by surprise, and groaned when his body protested the action.

"Reno!" Sephiroth and Zack scolded together.

"Sorry" Reno mumbled but keeping his attention focused on Cloud.

"It's a sweet syrup." He explained to the blinking cadet. "It's a quick way to replace some energy in your body."

Somewhere in his mind that made sense, so Cloud didn't argue when Reno's finger once again brushed past his lips and into his mouth. It was a strange sensation to be sucking on Reno's finger like this, but it actually tasted quite good and Cloud was beginning to feel a little better.

Reno behaved himself very well in his own opinion, considering the effect Cloud's tongue was having on his body, as it licked at his finger. Once he was sure Cloud had it all Reno removed his finger and Cloud licked his lips slowly. Their eyes meet in the faint light of the room and a slight blush ran over both their faces.

"Oh, I so want a go at that" Zack announced making a dive for the syrup.

He managed to get two fingers in the jar before Reno pulled it away and held them up in front of Cloud triumphantly. This in turn only made Cloud blush harder and his head spin slightly from the sudden blood rush.

"Perhaps we should let Cloud rest" Sephiroth intervened.

"I'm ok" Cloud protested softly. He was actually enjoying this and the syrup was pretty good too.

Zack smirked at the general before offering his fingers to Cloud, who took them hesitantly into his mouth and proceeded to suck and lick the syrup off the sticky digits just as he had with Reno. Unlike Reno however, Zack was unable to control the groan which escaped his lips.

"Well at least I have some self control" Reno said pouting.

"Come here Reno" Sephiroth ordered.

"Why?" the Turk answered cautiously.

"Because I wish to taste the syrup as well" the general informed the red head.

Reno blinked for all of three seconds before complying with the command and moaned as the general began removing the sticky substance from his fingers.

Cloud had finished with Zack's fingers by now, and while the whole situation was very tempting, he was also feeling very drained by their previous activities. Zack was not so enraptured by Reno and Sephiroth to notice the blonde trying to hide a yawn. He turned his attention back to the cadet and smiled gently.

"You can sleep if you need to."

"I'm ok" Cloud replied, but it was hard to argue when his eyes were already sliding shut.

"Sure Spiky" Zack laughed softly.

"Can we have the syrup another time?" Cloud asked his words becoming softer.

"Of course" Sephiroth informed him having finished with Reno's fingers.

"Will you screw me senseless then as well?" Cloud yawned settling further into the pillows and drifting off to sleep.

Had he been awake to hear the answer, he may have been embarrassed to hear three men laughing softly in the room all very much willing to do just that.

End


End file.
